Death of a loved one
by Jessie10
Summary: How will James and meowth cope with the loss of Jessie? And what does Giovanni have to do with it? rocketshippy This story is NOT finished


I got the idea for this fic from another, I'm changing it around, so don't think I'm copying it or anything! I don't take flames, just ignore them.so complain about my bad fic all you want! I ain't hearing it...besides it hurts my feelings ..  
  
Please R&R if you like the fic, I won't continue until I get atleast 2 reviews, that way I know atleast SOMEONE is reading ^.^;  
  
************************************************************************Jame s gently rubbed his fingers up and down Jessie's right thigh. He winced at her pain, and the blood, drip by drip streaming to the reddening blades of grass. He sighed and got out a bandage, wrapping it around her. "It's not quite healed Jess, sorry." He whispered mournfully. She smiled staring up into his eyes. "It's not your fault James." She stated mournfully. "Besides. It doesn't hurt that much." She lied.  
  
"Well as long as it's okay." He smiled weakly. "You should go get some rest."  
  
She slowly nodded and looked over to their sleeping bag. "Good night then."  
  
"Good night." He echoed.  
  
She slowly ambled over to the sleeping bag and kneeled down, slowly getting underneath the top layer and pulling it over herself. She took one last glimpse of James, then finally closed her eyes.  
  
He stared at her adoringly. "Jessie?" He whispered, making sure she had been asleep. When he received no answer, he promptly took off his blood- soaked shirt.  
  
She had been awake, but she'd dare not tell him. She slowly and silently opened her eyes. She always worried about him, and how he got hurt and never said anything. He was probably afraid she'd make fun of him, but oh contraire. She was always more than concerned for him, though she didn't understand why.  
  
She loved him.  
  
She didn't know why, or how it could possibly be. As she watched him clean the dark, thick blood off of himself, she wanted nothing more than to help him. But she was afraid he'd complain ,or shy away.  
  
One day, she was going to help him, or her name wasn't Jessica Rose Parker. She quietly sighed and closed her eyes.  
  
James got a tissue and started dabbing the blood off of his chest and mutilated ribs. She took his eyes off of them and looked over at Jessie and gasped a little, seeing her sitting up and staring at him with a concerned expression. "Jessie." He mumbled.  
  
He set the tissue down on the ground and looked away.  
  
"James, let me help you." She begged quietly.  
  
"Jess, it's really no big deal.honest." He averted his eyes.  
  
She stood up and walked over to him. "James, that's a lie." She kept her eyes on his face. She knew when he was lying and when he wasn't, or when he wanted something. She read him like a book, they'd known each other for way too long.  
  
"Now let me help you." She stated, slightly more demandingly.  
  
"Jessie, I-"  
  
"Please." She whispered, glassy tears now forming in the corners of her eyes. She slowly shook her head and embraced him. "Please James."  
  
James' eyes widened slightly and he returned the embrace. "Jessie." He whispered, ignoring the slight sting of his wound. He ran his fingers through her long crimson hair and sighed finally giving in. "Okay Jessie."  
  
She smiled and let him go, then got out her favorite white, silk handkerchief.  
  
"No Jessie, you can't use that."  
  
"I want to." She stated, beginning to wipe off the blood.  
  
Meowth stared up at the two, tucked into his own tiny sleeping bag. He smiled on at them. He had seen the connection between the two for a while now, and he hoped that one day they would get together, and the three of them could all quit team rocket and get different jobs and have their own little quaint home.  
  
"Heh, like that'd ever happen." He mumbled, turning over and closing his eyes. "We've got nothing but bad luck on our side." He said sadly, then finally letting out a yawn. He began slipping in and out of unconsciousness.  
  
James flinched and Jessie looked up at him. "I'm sorry, did that hurt?" James merely shook his head and allowed her to clean up the little blood that was left, then wrap a bandage around his bare chest.  
  
"There." She smiled. "I just got an idea!" She said triumphantly.  
  
"And what's that?" James queried, smiling over at her  
  
"When I was little, whenever I got hurt momma used to kiss my wounds, and they'd feel lots better!" She smiled. "How about I give that a try?"  
  
James nodded shyly. "Alright."  
  
Jessie bent down and kissed his bloodied bandages, and James felt a blush creeping across his face.  
  
"Better?"  
  
"Yes, th-thanks." He looked to the side. She grabbed his hand, "Why don't we go for a walk? I'm not really tired."  
  
"Okay," James agreed, still acting bashfully.  
  
They walked until they came across a clearing with a crystal waterfall, -with what looked like a huge white cloud at the bottom- emptying out into a clear turquoise lake. The moon cast it's eerie silvery glow into it, it's reflection in the water causing it to look like it was the lake that had been glowing.  
  
James looked to the side and spotted a rose bush, and promptly, but delicately plucked one of the rouge flowers out and handed it to Jessie.  
  
"For you mademoiselle." He smiled.  
  
She blushed and giggled a little at his French. "Thanks, it's beautiful." She brought it to her nose and inhaled it's sweet fragrance.  
  
He took her hand again and led her to a stone that was just on the shore of the lake. He sat her down on it and he sat beside her.  
  
"It's nice here." She mumbled. "So tranquil."  
  
They both stared at the scenery for awhile, letting the awkward silence take it's course. After a few moments James put his index finger on his cheek and broke the silence.  
  
"You know.I think I have another cut here." He said jokingly.  
  
Jessie looked over at him and laughed a little, then scooted closer to him and touched their noses together.  
  
"I guess I'll just have to make it feel better." She breathed. She leaned in and tenderly kissed his cheek.  
  
"Better," James whispered, then wrapped one of his arms around her waist.  
  
She smiled and put her head on his shoulder and caressed his cerulean hair affectionately. "James.promise me we'll be friends forever." She closed her eyes and waited for his response.  
  
He wanted to be more than that, but he was afraid to tell her, afraid his heart would be shattered to pieces, afraid that the only person that could make him stop crying, was the one who made him cry. "I promise." Was all he managed to say. "I promise." He echoed in a whisper.  
  
She leaned back slightly, but not far enough to brake the embrace, just enough to stare into his eyes. "Thank you." She smiled weakly.  
  
James stared back at her, he couldn't help it. She was so beautiful; her crimson hair had been hanging loose for a while now, they didn't have enough money for hair spray. Her sapphire eyes sparkled, and the moon made her appear to be glowing.  
  
"You're my angel Jessie." He whispered.  
  
Jessie was shocked, but quickly shook it off. "As you are mine." She smiled a little.  
  
James bit his lower lip, he thought it was now or never. "Jessie." He looked to the ground. "I love you.with all my heart and soul. You mean the world to me.you are my world." He squeezed his eyes shut, preparing himself for a whack across the face-but it never came.  
  
"Oh James." Jessie breathed. "Do you really mean that?" A shimmery film filled her eyes.  
  
James shyly looked up at her and slowly nodded. "I do Jessie."  
  
James never broke his promises, and he never lied.  
  
Jessie could tell he had been telling the truth. "I love you too James." She whispered. James' eyes widened. That was the last thing he'd expected her to say, he dared not even fantasize about it. But, now that it happened, he found it hard to breathe, and he could feel his heart skipping beats every few seconds.  
  
They could both feel each others faces growing closer and closer, until their lips finally met in a passionate kiss. They put their arms around each other as if, if the other let go they would lose each other forever.  
  
James fell backwards off of the rock, taking Jessie with him. He ran his fingers through her silky crimson hair. She then heard a sound rustling in one of the nearby bushes and her head shot up, breaking their embrace.  
  
"Jessie? What's wrong?" He asked in a surprised, and concerned tone.  
  
"James. I think we should leave." She said insistently.  
  
"Did I do something wro-" She cut him off by kissing him one last time, then standing up. "No, you didn't do anything wrong. I just don't feel comfortable out here." She sighed, her eyes darting around everywhere.  
  
James finally stood up. "Alright, then back to camp we go." He said reassuringly. They both silently walked back to camp, Jessie quickening her pace every few steps, and James trying to match her stride.  
  
They reached camp and both sat down on their sleeping bag. They both got under the covers and Jessie closed her eyes. 'I'm scared' She thought to herself.  
  
"Is everything alright Jess?" He stared at her then wrapped an arm around her.  
  
"Everything's fine." She lied, and then plastered a fake smile onto her lips.  
  
"Okay, well we should still get some sleep."  
  
Jessie nodded in agreement, then lightly kissed his forehead. "Good night James."  
  
"Good night." He whispered, then finally closed his eyes, and like Meowth- fell asleep.  
  
After about an hour of Jessie staring at him, and having a million different thoughts run through her head, she sat up and rubbed her eyes a bit. "I'm going to find out what that was." She said in a determined tone. "For James and meowth's sake." She stood up and brushed herself off a little, then pulled the covers back of James. "I'll be back," She whispered to him.  
  
She then looked behind her, and started walking. She entered a bleak, dark forest. If it hadn't been for the moon, which was now more than half hidden behind dark obscuring clouds, she wouldn't have been able to anything whatsoever.  
  
"Hello?" She called a few times, her voice just echoing through the dark forest.  
  
"Hello? Is anyone out there?" She said, this time, her voice small, and slightly shaky.  
  
"Please answ-" She was cut off by a hand slapped across her mouth, and she began to struggle a bit.  
  
"The boss would like to see you Miss Parker." Said a dark; sinister voice.  
  
She continued struggling until she finally managed to kick him in the groin. When she did so she was instantly dropped to the ground and, she managed to stand up and start to run away. However, the man had recovered and grabbed the sides of her face. He repeatedly slammed her head against the trunk of one of the trees. She let out a scream as her skin was penetrated and blood streamed down the side of her face.  
  
When he was about to slam her head against the tree again, she reeled her head backwards, slamming it into his nose, and almost instantly breaking it. She started running away once more, this time being stopped by two men grabbing her arms.  
  
"Let me go!" She screamed. She looked and saw that all three of the men had big crimson R's on their shirts. They were team rocket members for sure.  
  
"What does the boss want to see me for?" She sighed, giving in.  
  
The one man she had hurt earlier walked up and slapped her across the face. "That's none of your business. I guess you'll just hafta wait and see." He said snidely. He glared almost unnoticeably.  
  
A smaller boy with a white team rocket outfit then walked up.  
  
"Did you deliver the note?"  
  
The boy slowly nodded, and Jessie's eyes widened.  
  
"Mondo!?" She screamed, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. "Mondo how could you!?" She screamed.  
  
"I-I'm sorry Miss Jessie.I-I"  
  
"I trusted you with my life! You were my friend Mondo! And now this!?" She screamed insanely, tears now freely falling down her face.  
  
"Miss Jessie I can explain I-"  
  
"Save it Mondo." She turned to the man beside her. "Let's just go." She said sadly.  
  
They nodded and began walking toward HQ.  
  
~~JjEaSmSeIsE~~  
  
James stirred in his sleep until he finally opened his eyes, he noticed Jessie gone and his eyes widened. "Jessie!?" He began to panic. "Jessie where are you?" He called out.  
  
"Don't bother Jimmy." He heard the cream-colored cat say sadly. He looked over at him then finally got out of his sleeping bag, walking over to him. "Why not? Jessie could be in trouble." He said quietly.  
  
Meowth turned around and looked into James' eyes. "James, Jessie's gone."  
  
James looked at him with a confused expression. "Well, then she'll come back.won't she?" Meowth slowly shook his head. "No Jimmy.I mean she's gone." Tears filled his midnight blue eyes as his claws dug small holes in the paper he held in his hand.  
  
James' face showed nothing but remorse. "But how do you-" He was cut off by the cat handing him the note he held in his hand.  
  
~~~~~The note:  
  
Dear James Morgan, agent 253,  
  
I'm afraid Jessie has come across an accident with one of my dan'in and has been killed. Please come to my office tomorrow at noon to collect the things she has left you. I'm sorry for this sad inconvenience, you will be given two days off, as well as your partner Meowth. After those two days you will be assigned a new partner and continue mission: pikachu. I am sorry.  
  
Giovanni James gently put the note down in disbelief. Tears streaming down his face reverently. "Jessie." He whispered, crumpling the note in his hand. "Jessie!" He screamed, possibly waking up everything within a certain distance. He dropped to his knees and buried his face in his hands. He began sobbing uncontrollably, beginning to hyperventilate.  
  
Meowth who had already been shedding silent tears placed a paw onto James' back. "Don't worry Jimmy, Jess wouldn't want ya ta be sad."  
  
"Then tell her I'm sorry." He said semi-bitterly, his tears seeming not to be able to cease.  
  
~~~JjEaSmSeIsE~~~  
  
Mondo sighed standing behind the boss. "Why'd you have to kill her?" He said, fighting back his tears. "She didn't do anything wrong."  
  
"Oh how wrong you are Mondo. But it's for reasons beyond your comprehension." He sighed and closed his eyes. "Now go before I get you demoted."  
  
Mondo looked to the ground. "Yes sir." Was all he managed to say before promptly leaving the office.  
  
"Jessica.how you have betrayed me." He growled, slamming his fist against his desk, rattling the random assortment on his desk and knocking a picture of Miyamoto onto it's face. He had woken up his Persian who promptly let out an annoyed 'meow' and crawled up into Giovanni's lap.  
  
Giovanni ot really focused on his Persian subconsciously stroked his silky fur, 'causing it to start purring rhythmically.  
  
~~~The next morning at 11 am~~~  
  
James put on a clean Uniform and sighed, running his fingers through his hair. He didn't much get ready, his face had been tear-stained. He let out a sniffle and wiped his eyes with the sleeve on his arm.  
  
Neither James nor Meowth had eaten that morning, just waited for Mondo to come pick them up to get to the boss's office. They both sat in mournful silence, until 11:30 when Mondo arrived.  
  
He walked up to them with a smile on his face. "Are you two ready?"  
  
James gathered all the stuff he needed to bring and tied it to the back of the jeep, and allowed Meowth to hop onto his shoulder.  
  
Mondo looked to the ground at the anguished conditions and sighed, returning to his seat behind the wheel of the jeep.  
  
The entire time they were all silent. Mondo looked in the rear-view mirror at the two. "Listen, there's something I need to tell you about Jessie." He parked the jeep and shook his head. "No, never mind."  
  
"Thanks for the ride Mondo," James smiled weakly at him and hopped out of the jeep, followed by Meowth.  
  
"I'll be waiting here for you guys." He mumbled.  
  
James opened the door to the building, receiving stares from rocket agents he knew well.  
  
"Guess news travels fast, huh?" Meowth stated.  
  
James just nodded in response pressing the 'up' button on the elevator. Someone from behind tapped his shoulder.  
  
He glanced over and saw Cassidy and Butch. Cassidy smiled weakly and sighed. "I'm really sorry to hear about.you know."  
  
She held up a piece of paper that had the date and time of Jessie's funeral. "Why are you sorry?" He narrowed his eyes slightly.  
  
"Look, I know Jessie and I had our differences, but deep down I know we were kind of.friends" She shrugged. Tears started forming in her violet eyes. "And No one will ever be able to see her again.she's dead."  
  
Butch nodded in agreement, not particularly knowing what to say, especially to James.  
  
The elevator door opened and the four of them walked in silently.  
  
"And I know it's really hard on you especially, right James?"  
  
He couldn't answer, he just nodded, tears streaming down his cheeks.  
  
"Sorry, I guess it's a tender subject still."  
  
James nodded again and pressed the button for the 10th floor, Butch doing the same, but for floor 6.  
  
When they reached the sixth floor, the elevator rang in approval and the door opened. Cassidy and Butch exited. "I'll see you at the funeral," Was the only thing that escaped Butch's lips before the elevator door closed, cutting them off from each other and ascending to the floor of James' destination.  
  
After a few short minutes the door opened and they were greeted by a woman with the lightest lilac hair thought possible, and she had silvery eyes. "Ah, James, Giovanni is expecting you, please, sit down over there until I receive approval from him." She pointed to a row of neatly aligned chairs that were propped up against the wall.  
  
James nodded and sat down in a chair, Meowth sitting in the seat beside him.  
  
The woman walked into Giovanni's office and stared at him. "James and the Meowth have arrived." She said firmly.  
  
"Thank you Rosalie. Send them in"  
  
"As you wish sir." She turned around and exited the door, walking back into the hallway.  
  
"He'll see you now." She let a small creep across her rosy pink lips.  
  
"Thanks." James nodded, then walked into the office followed by Meowth.  
  
Rosalie closed the door behind them and leaned against it. "Poor Jessie." She whispered, her expression darkening.  
  
"You wanted to see us sir?" James queried softly, bowing his head in sadness. "Yes, sit down." He said, offering the two chairs adjacent to his desk.  
  
The two promptly sat down, not wanting to argue with the boss.  
  
"First off all." He started, letting the Persian hop off of his lap, and scooting himself closer to the desk. "I want to apologize again for the death of dear Jessica. It must be hard for you." He said semi-remorsefully.  
  
James bowed his head. "Yes, it's been really hard. So hard in fact, that I would like to request leaving team rocket."  
  
"I'll think about it." The boss narrowed his eyes slightly. "Now as you know I have some things for you." He stood up, walking over to a dresser drawer and handing him a few things.  
  
"Take a few minutes to look through them, it's all I found." He walked out, giving them a few minutes alone.  
  
The first thing James picked up was her bloodstained uniform. He bit his lower lip allowing tears again to stream down his cheeks. He rubbed the uniform against his face and let a sob escape his throat.  
  
He then handed it to Meowth, keeping one of the gloves and kissing each of the five fingers on it, as if her hand had really still been in there.  
  
"I love you Jessie." He closed his eyes and inhaled a ragged breath.  
  
He then handed the glove to Meowth, who was looking up at him sadly.  
  
The last thing was a golden heart-shaped locket with a tiny picture of the two on the front. He shook his head sadly.  
  
Upon further inspection he saw a speck of her blood on the corner of the picture, and the glass had a crack in it. He stared at the blood and ran his index finger along the rim of the golden heart.  
  
He wanted to wipe the blood off, but part of him wouldn't allow it. "No, it's the last part of Jessie I have, and ever will have." He said, partly blinded by tears.  
  
He undid the clasp and put it around his neck. "I'll never take it off." He silently swore.  
  
~~~JjEaSmSeIsE~~~  
  
Giovanni walked outside of Team rocket headquarters, then walked over to a tree and pressed one of the knots on the trunk. A door opened from it and he stepped inside, the bottom descending into a large cold basement-like room.  
  
"Why hello sir." Said a girl with a southern accent. "Anythin' ah can do ta help ya?"  
  
"We have James in complete belief Miss Jessiebelle."  
  
"Why that's absolutely perfect!" She beamed.  
  
"He has also requested to leave Team Rocket. He is of no use to me, so the decision is completely up to you."  
  
"Ah think it'd by alright, just have a stalker follow him around for when ah.need him" A smirk came across her light pink lips.  
  
"Yes, we are still up on our deal, am I right?"  
  
"Definitely." She put a $50 dollar bill into the palm of his hand. "We dispose of the red-head, and we allow James to be all mine and I get rich. Sharing 30% of the profit with you."  
  
"Excellent." He grinned. "I'll go inform James of my decision." With that he turned around and left.  
  
Jessiebelle then turned around. "With that Jessie gone, my plan is well under way." She began to laugh manically.  
  
"You'll never get away with this." Jessie quipped weakly. She had been strapped to the wall with metal bars, and was dressed in only her undergarments, for her uniform had been given to James.  
  
"Oh, but ah already have." Jessiebelle smirked, walking over to her.  
  
Jessie had several cuts and bruises from Jessiebelle's whip. Jessie just glared down at her. "James will rescue me, I know he will." She let a tear stream down her cheek, only half believing her statement.  
  
Jessiebelle grasp Jessie's face in her hand, digging her long pink, manicured fingernails into her cheek. "Oh, but he won't Jessie, once the coast is clear ah will kill you. I put my word on it. Besides." She curled her lips into a smirk. "You're dead, and you're about to have a lovely funeral."  
  
Jessie's sapphire eyes widened. "What do you mean?" That's it for this chappie! Remember to review if you want to read more! I know I'm not a good writer . but maybe you'll wanna read more anyway. 


End file.
